


Shot like a Lightening Bolt!

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [27]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Badass, Happy Ending, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wild being Bamf (badass motherfucker)! This is a gift fic for the Linkeduniverse Discord server birthday!
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Shot like a Lightening Bolt!

There was no telling what was on these mountains or even how tall they were. How far they stretch through the open wildlands, covering and hiding.

  
  


Many sheikah monks went into hiding once the hero failed, fallen by fatigue and blood loss. There was no telling how many monks left their homes, abandoning their families, friends, dreams, and possibly more that Wild wouldn't know. Something he was still looking for. No matter how high, he will climb that mountain.

  
  


But for now, he will postpone his search. He glanced down towards the others with questionable silent eyes as they gathered around, watching as the Captain draw on the dirt.

  
  


Doodling curved lines and hylian words above specific lines that weren't recognizable in his own tongue. Wild removed his sights from the party as he watched through the wildlands that stretched where the mountains couldn't touch, littered and covered with ruins that grew past the horizon than they knew.

  
  


Eyes drifting from small sections of tall grass to another, he had many reasons to worry. He remembered the rumors that the towns folk spoke of, the monster that lurked in tall grass.

Even though with extensive research on his part, he still couldn't believe a monster like that could hide so low. How much energy does it have to use if it laid down in the grass? And why? There was more that the silent hero couldn't ask nor receive any answers for. If the Fang and Bones didn't know the answers then what could he learn? 

Maybe he can ask Zelda, she wou- "Champion! We need to start moving-" Wild side glances as Chosen came into his view, shifting his pack over his shoulders then gestures softly to follow-"if we want to make it to the next town!" 

  
  


Sighing, he looked away from the tall grass. Climbing down, he swore he could see something poking out from the grass, but the others immediately called out for him. Forcing him to climb down the rest of the way down.

They walked from morning sun to afternoon skies, causing them to take a small pause from their journey. At least momentarily to catch their breaths.

  
  
  


However the gods must've been merciful, through a small part of the forest there was a lake full of fish. Easy for hunting and much more, hell he could probably bathe for once in his lifetime or at least clean his clothing. Maybe even patch up any hole in his cape.

But that wasn't for a little bit besides he needs to start working on lunch. Opening his satchel, he discovered his leftover apple that was at least partially eaten. Shoving it in his mouth, he silently prepared a list.

Checking and rechecking his slate, occasionally taking two bites out of the apple.

  
  


Wild hooked the slate to his side as he requip his bow, seeing cracks running up and down the grip. He made a mental note to get another one soon before Smithy finds out about his now clearly damaged bow. 

  
  
  


Without much of a word, he walked away from the group. As Wild traveled away from the group, their voices slowly began to get faint until it was nonexistent. The only thing that could be heard was the soft korok children's laughter, fairies whispering, and the wind blowing through the summer leaves.

He stayed still as some of the sunlight reached past the shifting leaves, gently warming up his skin as he closed his eyes. Breathing in softly, he slowly began to destress, temporarily before he needed to really search for those items.

  
  


That is until his world began to disappear underneath his feet, pulled into another world. Slowly parts of himself began to fade from touch and…

  
  


He was gone….

  
  


By the time he came back, the sky was a strong warm orange, pink, and yellow. Clouds looked like they were painted over a canvas, a little out of sight, but incredibly breathtaking.

Wild didn't remember what he was doing other than staring at the beautiful sky, that is until an arrow pierced the outside of his ear, causing him to flinch and jump from the pain.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widened at the amount of enemies that have showed themselves. Three were moving closer as the rest hid behind trees and bushes. 

  
  


It was silent and still as we all looked at each other, eyes drifting between each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

  
  


Immediately, there was an explosion of fire that flew past us, within that second everything kicked into gear. The three sword users bolted over to Wild. 

When the first one came to close, Wild force palmed its face and jumped back as a second sword cut in between the first enemy and Wild.

But before Wild could even become a bigger threat, there was a loud roar that caused Wild's body to freeze. Looking over, there stood a battle harden lynel. He knew this lynel well for it wasn't like any of the others, it was a golden mane Lynel, one of the rarest types of Lynel.

  
  
  


However what left an odd impression was its three scars that stretch from the upper part of its eyebrow to the chin. Scars like those only means of how much it fought against others of its same species or outside of its species. 

Wild stared into its eyes temporarily before dodging another sword, letting it scar his shield. He shoved the sword away before smashing his shield on the enemies face.

Seeing the enemy twirl before taking three steps back, stunned and possibly broken nose. But he didn't care as he focused on the way his heart beats, the song that played in his mind, he could feel the desert sun glare at him. Shaking his head, he darted forward.

Boomerang in his hand, he threw it before summoning his sword. Quickly ducking before he sliced at the enemy's leg and twirled another slash across its back. It screamed before a certain sickly wet sound cut it off.

  
  
  


Feeling the sword chip against his hold, he rushed past one other enemy, climbing up the tree then unpromptly threw his damaged sword at the enemy in the bush. Bright flash of light and a sickening crunch barely echoed the battlefield.

Summoning his bow, he didn't have that many arrows, but it was more than enough to quickly end them. At least it was the plan until the Lynel rammed its head on the said tree. Falling to the floor, he landed with grace but nonetheless rugged as he rapidly ran away from the enemies.

Not wanting them to follow him, he grabbed one of his ancient arrows before firing it at the Lynel, making it disappear from eyesight with only smoke to tell it was ever there.

  
  
  


Within seconds he pulled another sword out and immediately began to slash at the tree, before it fell, summoning chains to pin it as he quickly make work. Red with the urgency, he grabbed it as the time dwindled to the point where it was silent.

With a quick snap of trees falling, it echoed so loudly it spooked the forest critters. But Wild, he was flying through the skies holding onto the tree, looking for his teammates before seeing them pinned, backs to back, all forming a circle.

Without a moment of thought he jumped off, not realizing he harmed his ankle. Grabbing his bow, three ancient arrows, he held them back as the world began to slow down, time becoming nonexistent as his breathing took more energy but yet none. Eyes focused on the thought of his friends. His family. 

  
  
  


As the color shifted slightly, he let them go. Sending the arrows down as he rained arrows from up high, leaving no room for error as they pierce through the enemy lines.

Seeing them flee underneath the trees, Wild grabbing his glider, he began his trip down until he landed a little too roughly on his one injured ankle.

Adjusting his weight, he looked back to see how the enemy was still scrambling back through the forest, how some of them were covered in arrows and such.

  
  


He turned to the group, giving his best smile as he waved at them, there was an earth shattering sound of crushed tree that spooked him. He twirled back but fell on his ass when Wild spun a little too fast for him to catch up.

However it wasn't even a second later as he started to hear laughter and cheers that echo. Wild couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he turned to see Twilight and Wind.


End file.
